Dentistry Diary
by White Azalea
Summary: Sungguh Ino sudah pasrah. Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan dia lalui selama berada di fakultas yang sama sekali tidak diminatinya itu. Karena sesungguhnya, perlahan ia akan tahu bahwa berada di sana hanya akan membuatnya tak betah dan ingin menikah saja! Akankah ia bertahan? DLDR!
1. Prolog - Disaster

Gadis berambut pirang itu berkali mengucek matanya yang tak gatal, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sesuatu yang sedari tadi dibacanya adalah sesuatu yang salah. Jantungnya berdebar tak keruan. Kaget setengah mati dengan pengumuman akhir penerimaan mahasiswa baru secara online yang membuatnya mendadak berkeringat dingin. Ia merasa hasil pengumuman itu tak lebih sebuah bencana. Orang-orang rumahnya tidak boleh tahu. Karena jika mereka tahu, mereka akan—

BRAK!

Gadis pirang itu tak kuasa menoleh ke arah pintu yang barusan dibuka secara paksa hingga menimbulkan suara debaman. Ia tak kuasa juga bernapas saat mendengar seseorang yang sedari tadi mendobrak kamar tidurnya berhasil masuk kemudian menginvasi kamarnya.

"Yamanaka Ino!"

Gadis pirang yang dipanggil Ino tadi meneguk ludah, masih belum bisa menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semua ini!"

Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memberanikan diri menengok.

" _Daddy_ ..." ujar Ino lirih sembari menengok pada orang yang berhasil mendobrak pintu kamarnya tadi.

Lelaki paruh baya yang serupa dengan Ino itu menatapnya tajam—kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu _Daddy_ kalau kau diterima di fakultas kedokteran gigi dari tadi huh?" Lelaki bermarga Yamanaka itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Ino menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Dari mana _Daddy_ tahu?"

Kepala keluarga Yamanaka itu memicingkan kedua matanya, "Shikamaru yang memberitahu Daddy karena dia juga diterima di fakultas yang sama denganmu!"

"Oh—"

" _So_? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu _Daddy_?"

Ino memutar otaknya kemudian tersenyum hambar, " _Surprise_ ..."

Alih-alih mendapat ceramah tujuh menit sang _Daddy_ , Ino malah dipeluk hingga kehabisan napas.

" _Congrats My Dear_! _Daddy_ tahu ini memang yang terbaik untukmu. _Love you, My Little Cosmos_!" Seru _Daddy_ -nya yang girang karena putri tercintanya akhirnya mau menuruti apa yang ia kehendaki.

" _Love you too, Daddy_ ..." Ujar Ino pasrah di pelukan _Daddy_ -nya.

Sungguh Ino sudah pasrah. Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan dia lalui selama berada di fakultas yang sama sekali tidak diminatinya itu.

—dan saat itu juga ia ingin menjitak kepala sobat nanasnya itu.

 **.**

Karena sesungguhnya, perlahan ia akan tahu bahwa berada di sana hanya akan membuatnya tak betah dan ingin menikah saja!

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dentistry Diary**

 **Prolog**

 **[Disaster]**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 _Keep or delete?_


	2. Chapter 1 - Perjanjian

Ino menghela napas berat. Kepalanya benar-benar pening. Saking peningnya, ia ingin sekali membenturkan kepala pirangnya itu ke tembok. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia merasa begitu sial. Sudah bertengkar dengan _Daddy_ -nya karena tidak sepaham, ditinggalkan _Big Bro-_ nya berlibur hingga beberapa bulan ke depan, masuk ke fakultas yang benar-benar di bencinya, dan sekarang sang pacar—Sai memutuskan hubungan mereka karena pemuda pucat itu ketahuan selingkuh dengan temannya sendiri, Juugo. Mending kalau dengan perempuan, ini dengan laki-laki. _Abang memang ganteng, tapi sayang ... abang sukanya batang._ Bukannya menangis saat melihat mantan pacarnya itu berciuman dengan selingkuhan laki-lakinya, Ino malah mendadak sakit mata dan ingin menghajar mereka berdua dengan jurus karate andalannya. Positifnya, ia merasa beruntung putus dengan sang pacar yang ketahuan homo. Kalau tidak dan malah diteruskan ke tingkat yang lebih serius tanpa ketahuan jika dia _demen_ laki-laki, mampus kau Ino!

Ia merutuki kesialannya beberapa hari ini.

Sungguh jika ia tidak ingat dosa, ia akan bunuh diri saja.

Untungnya ia masih ingat hutangnya pada sobat kentalnya, Uzumaki Karin saat berbelanja di mall untuk menghilangkan stress karena masuk fakultas kedokteran gigi tanpa membawa uang sepeserpun.

Kali ini pemikiran akan hutang itu sukses menggagalkan niatnya untuk bunuh diri. _Mungkin ..._

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dentistry Diary**

 **Chapter 1**

 **[Perjanjian]**

 **.**

 _[Awal perjanjian itu dimulai]_

Putri bungsu Yamanaka itu harap-harap cemas ketika membuka sebuah amplop berisi pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru di sebuah universitas negeri terkemuka. Ia teringat perjanjian dengan _Daddy_ -nya mengenai jurusan yang dipilihnya di perguruan tinggi incarannya. Jika ia berhasil masuk ke program studi pilihan pertama yang diminatinya, ia harus menepati janji dengan _Daddy_ -nya—meninggalkan program studi itu dan mendaftarkan diri di fakultas kedokteran. Namun jika Ino masuk ke program studi pilihan kedua yang diminatinya, ia bisa tetap berada di sana. Perlahan dibukanya amplop berwarna kemerahan itu dan dikeluarkannya secarik kertas berlogo perguruan tinggi incarannya.

Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya, kedua matanya terbelalak kala ia membaca apa yang tertera di atas kertas berlogo itu.

 _Dengan ini kami selaku tim penerimaan mahasiswa baru Universitas Tokyo memutuskan,_

 _Yamanaka Ino_

 ** _DITERIMA_**

 _Sebagai mahasiswa baru kami Di Program Studi pilihan pertama - Fakultas Kriminologi Universitas Tokyo._

Alih-alih senang karena diterima di jurusan yang selama ini diidamkannya setelah membaca pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru itu, putri bungsu Yamanaka Inoichi itu menepuk jidatnya.

"Mampus kau, Ino!"

.

.

.

Berhubung Ino diterima di program studi pilihan pertama yang diinginkannya—Kriminologi dan sang _Daddy_ tak menyetujuinya, ia pun menepati janjinya untuk ikut serta pada tes seleksi gelombang pertama fakultas kedokteran di universitas pilihan _Daddy_ -nya.

Di sinilah ia sekarang, Universitas Keio. Universitas swasta nomor wahid se-Jepang versi _University Web Rankings_ 2011\. Selain itu Universitas ini memakai _English-based education_ untuk memudahkan mahasiswa Internasional dalam proses pengajaran.

Manik kebiruannya memandang bangunan megah nan mewah di depannya. Baginya mengikuti test masuk fakultas kedokteran di universitas ini sama dengan menyiksa diri. Ia benar-benar tidak yakin akan lolos test itu. Meskipun ia memilih menyerah dan mengikutinya dibadingkan harus kehilangan kesempatan kuliah dan diiming-imingi uang jajan tambahan tiap bulannya.

Ia meneguk ludahnya.

Saat ini ia berpikir meskipun jika nanti ia tidak lolos test, setidaknya ia sudah harus memiliki cadangan program studi di universitas lain. _Tapi apa dan di mana?_

Ino tersenyum miris.

Semoga nanti hidupnya baik-baik saja.

 _Semoga ..._

[ **TBC** ]

* * *

 **From Author:** Maaf ch 1 ini pendek banget, author lagi ujian soalnya. kebetulan lagi inget yasudah deh akhirnya memaksakan diri untuk publish. kalau boleh jujur, fict ini 20% ngasih ilmu, 80% curhat banget. jadi kalau ada kata-kata mengenai kedokteran yang readers kurang mengerti, segera hubungi author ya.

 **Thanks to** : reader, seutas tali, INOcent Cassiopeia, Sabaku No Dili, ino kitty, jiyi13, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie (Suu-nee makasih banget banget bangeeeet koreksinyaaa~ rajin-rajin koreksiin yah~ *digeplak*) / **Thanks** juga untuk yang udah **alert** dan **fave** ya!


End file.
